Slate the hegehog FREIND OF FOE
by Slate and Lightning hedghehog
Summary: Sonic meets Slate and Slate makes a mistake or the best thing in his life Find out SonicxAmy OCxOC OCxOC
1. newbie

Sonic the hegehog was running in green hill when he sees a gray hegehog wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, black shoes with red laces , and black braclets around his gloves "Huh whos he? i've never seen him before"? The hegehog walks near the other and says."yo im Sonic and you are"?he says smiling. "Names Slate Slate the hegehog"he says with a determind tone. "You alright man you look ma-SHHHHHHHH!" Sonic got intrupted "youll wake it"Slate says "huh**"**Sonic sees a jagur black fur. ive been studing it for months school projet."Slate says. wait school? yeah im in high school"Slate says."well cya blue hegehog ive gotta keep an eye on that cat. bye! As he runs of in a gray arua of energy."whoa hes pretty fast"as he runs off in the other direction.**BRAKA! BRAKA! BRAKA! **What the he-**BRAKA! **Sonc runs over to the sound. he sees Slate with a handgun and the remains of a robot. Slate runs off and leaves the robots remains.

Slate's P.O.V

"Thank god i was able to save the jagur".I say looking at the 7 year old jaguar."To bad I had to lie to whats his face. He was a good egg but he craped my style. So little buddie were you live." The jagur looks at Slate and says"I have no home" "what! dang man you know what you can live with me."I say in a happy tone as I run off leaving flames in my tracks.

We walk in and i take my shoes and gloves off."welcome to my home"The jagur sits on the couch and says"well got any video games?"i point to the box thats labled vid gam as he is looking through there i here the door bell "Coming!"i say loudly as i walk to the door. **"y**e-**PING!**" i get hit over the head with a crowbar when I wake up i see a brown hegehog holding the jagur over a woodchipper."THE HECK LET HIM GO AND UNTIE ME FROM THIS GODDANG TREE!"I say loudly then i see someone in the outline of a hegehog black with blue arua. i looked in his eyes nothing but unties me and then i pull out my hangun."alright let the little guy go and i wont shoot!"i say as i load the gun.

_ok it was kinda short but reality is such a hassle so reveiw ill reply and there will be a secne in the next chapter i think most of you guys will like._


	2. Chapter 2:whoa Sonic is suprised!

"HAHAHAHAHHA how you going to kill me if i die youll lose your last faimly member."the brown hegehog says"what do you mean"i say as sonic is in his fighting position "well how do i start this? I know you remember your father you and him did everything i was so jealous he loved you like you were his real son your his step son im his real son! You and him would work on his motor cycle car 4 wheller evrey thing he even ave you that gun! now me heh he didnt know i existed nethier did you brother now if you think you can waist your last connection to mom and dad i think you want to keep me alive"he says. "weres mom and dad" I say quietly "what?'' WHERE ARE THEY TELL ME! i yell so loud that my friends daghter looked over my fence and saw me with my gun. she screams for her dad. "DADDY!" a red hegehog comes out with a sword on his back he looks over. "Slate! what the he-"was all he got out before he was iturupted by "SHUT UP BLADE this exuse for a living thing knows were my parents are and wont tell me!"i yell loudly "screw you" as i try to punch the gray hegehog but he counters by punching my face i start bleeding from the nose "well bye you 3 i hope youll get that fixed"he says vanishing

Sonics pov

i barley now Slate and ive seen him angry and i dont want to be on his bad side his nostrils are bleeding and he looks like hes ready to drop bombs!then i see that the saftey on his gun is on "you never wanted to hurt him did you?" I ask "yea i never want to. i miss my parenst but i have to find him "he says i see hes tearing he wipes the tears from his eyes and the door bell rings.

Slates P.O.V

i open the door and its a girl holding a box of cookies and 3 younger girls behind her looking shy"hi were selling cookies you want some" she says with a sweet and welcoming smile "sure ill take 2 boxes" She hands me the boxes "well bye'' "wait i wanted to know hang out mabye go to dinner?'' i say "sure im angle see you tonight!" she says accting all peppy "names Slate Yeah see you tonight

6:55PM

"well seeya sonic im gonna take the skatbored seeya"i say i ride down the side walk with sunglassas a backwards cap and a red and gray jaket with a black shirt underneath blue jeans and my best pair of tennis shoes.i arrive at her house and tap on the door a few times and her father opens the door "you him?''he says looking at me with one eye"My name is Slate Slate The Hegehog and i am your daghters date for this evening."i say with a fearless tone "well im paul nice to meet ya Slate come on in meet my wife and help yourself to a mint if you think you need it!"he says i pop a mint and go into the living room "Hi im Slate The Hegehog and you are?"i say looking at her mother in the living room "my names katie nice to meet you"she says then i hear foot steps from the stair case "ay Slate my daghter is ready to go"paul says i pick her up and say sorry i brought my skatebored and its a one seater hear we go as i hold her as im cruising down the sidewalk then i stop "here we are Mario and luigi's italian diner.

_Well i wonder what will happen with Slate and angle and i hope that you guys dont mind ill add a litle action in the next chapter so look forward to that! happy reading _


	3. Chapter 3:The Date

I walk in sit order our food and say to the girl in front of me "So any requests" she looks at me "What?" "for a song silly im singing for you tonight"I say she gets eyed wide and wispers in my ear"okay little girl"i say sarcasticly.

_3 Hours Later_

Okay pepole this is for a girl in booth ten

My heart's a stereo,  
>It beats for you so listen close,<br>Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o,  
>Make me your radio,<br>and turn me up when you feel low,  
>This melody was meant for you,<br>Just sing along to my stereo

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,<br>If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that,  
>Like check it Travie I can handle that,<br>Further more I apologize for any skipping tracks,  
>It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks,<br>I used to used to used to now I'm over that,  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts,<br>If I could only find a note to make you understand,  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand,<br>Just it stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,  
>And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you<p>

Chorus  
>My hearts a stereo,<br>It beats for you so listen close,  
>Hear my thoughts in every note-o-o,<br>Make me your radio,  
>Turn me up when you feel low,<br>This melody was meant for you,  
>So sing-a-long to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh,  
>So sing a long to my stereo<p>

Verse 2  
>If I was an old school 50 pound boom box,<br>Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk,  
>Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops,<br>And crank it higher every time they told you to stop,  
>And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me,<br>When you have to purchase mad D Batteries,  
>I'll Appreciate every mix tape your friends made,<br>You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate,  
>I think I finally found a note to make you understand,<br>If you can hear it sing along and take me by the hands,  
>Keep me stuck inside your head like your favorite tune,<br>And know my hearts a stereo that only plays for you

Chorus  
>My heart's a stereo,<br>.com/stereo_hearts_lyrics_gym_class_  
>It beats for you so listen close,<br>Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote,  
>Make me your radio,<br>Turn me up when you feel low,  
>This melody was meant for you,<br>So sing-a-long to my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh<br>To my stereo  
>Oh oh oh oh,<br>So sing a long to my stereo

Bridge  
>I only you pray you never leave me behind,<br>(Never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find,<br>(So hard to find)  
>I take your head and hold it closer to mine,<br>(Yeah)  
>Thought love was dead but now you're changing my mind<p>

Chorus  
>My heart's a stereo,<br>It beats for you so listen close,  
>Hear my thoughts in every note-o-ote,<br>Make me your radio,  
>Turn me up when you feel low,<br>This melody was meant for you,  
>So sing along to my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh, Oh oh oh  
>To my stereo<br>Oh oh oh oh,  
>So sing a long to my stereo<br>(Yeah)

**Stereo Hearts Gym Class Heroes **

Alright pepole i want to say something Angel Paridise I am in love with you thats it. GOODNIGHT STATION SQUARE!"

Slate that was amazing"she said grabbing my hand

"oh ea then your gonna like this"he says before he...

**HA HA HA HA HA Im stopping here cause i have the power to make you hate me... Im kidding hope you like it so far (sorry no action I promis on my grad kids name dont have yet that there will next chapt.**

Slate: love you Angel

Angel:Me to slate 


	4. Take my hand

he trys to kiss her but **BANG** Blade crashes through the window"THE HELL?" slate yells Angel is scared "Slate we got a huge ass problem Metal sonic got out and hes after the stones of Chaos "WHAT" slate yells as he dials sonics number "hello Hedgehog res-"was all he could get out before Slate Yelled"GET TO MARIOS PIZZARIA NOW!"sonics There in 1 second then metal sonic comes through the roof. "Crap he is here"Blade yelled "you dont think we kn-ULK"Metal grabed slate by the neck and threw him"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK"Angel yelled Slate was on the ground with 3 broken ribs and blood coming out of his neck."I-I L-Love y-you A-Angel P-Paradis"She looked in his steel-blue eyes as they closed slowly"SLATE SLATE WAKE UP PLEEAAASE!"she yelled as a tear falls from her eye"no No NOOOOOOOOOO"she yells her tear falls in his forhead and slowly flows to his chest and his chest starts glowing were his heart would eyes open and turn red and he smiles and says starting to turn yellow_**"YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK ON**_** ME!"** Slate yells as he rips metals head off and turns to normal and hugs the terrified angel"look i love you and i did not want to lose _you_"he says as he crashes his lips on hers"i have to go Angel I will see you again that I promies he says as he walks away

3 Days Later

Sonic im going to work. Cya!"Slate yelled as he got in his brand new 2005 Dogde Viper and drives 20 minutes of driving he arives at his Friends house that has a sign saying "the stones sons"his band he got a letter for a gig for a bar"hey slate"says a green hedgehog "Yo yo Scourage"says slate as they enter and he grabs his gutair and drums "lets go hurry well be late

2 minutes later

Alright here we go this is for Angel i see here in that both with her friends"i say seeing angel blush I wink at her and start the song

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
>Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them<br>I know that people say we're never gonna make it  
>But I know we're gonna get through this<p>

(Chorus:)  
>Close your eyes and please don't let me go<br>Don't let me go now  
>Close your eyes don't let me let you go<p>

Take my hand tonight  
>Let's not think about tomorrow<br>Take my hand tonight  
>We can find some place to go<br>Cause our hearts are locked forever  
>And our love will never die<br>Take my hand tonight one last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
>Another kiss as we're lying on the pavement<br>If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
>But I know they just don't understand<p>

(Chorus:)  
>Close your eyes and please don't let me go<br>Don't let me go now  
>Close your eyes don't let me let you go<p>

Close your eyes and please don't let me go  
>Don't let me go now<br>Close your eyes don't let you go

The rain drops, the tears keep falling  
>I see your face and it keeps me going<br>If I get lost your light's gonna guide me  
>And I know that you can take me home<p>

(Chorus:)  
>Close your eyes and please don't let me go<br>Don't let me go now  
>Close your eyes don't let me let you go<p>

scourage and i are talking ad how metal sonic tryed to kill me and then we talk about our insturments

Angel comes over and kisses me and i blush looking around making sure no ones seeing this but scourage laughing his ass off. She stops and i say to him "screw you"i yell at him "mabye later"he says okay your dead" i say puting my arm up."Bring it." i say smiling.


	5. The concert of awsome

Slate and Scourage are trying to see whos stronger and then it becomes a heated debate " SLATE SCOURAGE SLATE SCOURGE"everyone yelled as they both pushed oh their hands harder. then Angel put Slate a make out sessionSlate bolted and SLAM! he won. Slate threw his arms in the air and started flexing his biceps"Slate stop this now!"yelled a purple hedgehog "o-oh uhhh hi -m(gulp)mum" his mom gos over to him  
>"what have i told you about showing off in public "she says grabing his ear "O-OW OW OW OW Ow OW"yelled Slate Angel couldent help but laugh "MOM MY GIRL IS RIGHT OVER THERE"Slate yelled "well thats your mistake"his mother said "AAAARRRGGGG"yelled slate slates mom got him in his car "Go home slate and youll never come to this restraunt"slate shut his car door and burns rubber driving away "god what the hell was that all about" he thought as his favorite song came on then his phone rings and anwsers"Yo Yo this is the S man"he awnsered "he he i cant talk to him you talk to him no you talk to him" he hears 2 girls "uhhh you 2 need somthing or am i waisting my time"he hangs up<p>

2hours later

DING-DONG "ITS OPEN"Slate yells then Angel bursts in crying "WHOS ASS AM I KICKING!"Slate yells "someone told me your che-"she got inturupted by Slate kissing her"never say that word to me your got it"he said kissing her nose"O-okay"Angel says"Ya know your one of the pretiest girls ive ever seen...and pretty gulible"Slate says looking in her ocean blue eyes."You mind playing a song for me?"Angle says looking in his midnight blue eyes "wellll i dont knowww you got a reward?"He sayes geting closer to her"u-u-uh"She stutters from being nervous. Then Sonic **BURSTS** in and inturups us "HEY HEY HEY S MAN HAHAHAHA YOUR MUM IS SOOOO FUNNY HAHAAHA"Sonic yells"YOU SAW THAT"Slate yells then he grabs his gutair "Alright get every one togother im having a concert!'' Slate yells "YAY"Angel yells

10:00

Every one was in sonics backyard and angel was ith Amy Rouge Cream and Blades Girlfriend Jessica."okay Slate is playing a song for all those kids at middle school who have big bully promblems oh he and Scouage are coming out"Angel and Amy are talking to eachother then smoke fills the air "whooo come on out"every one yells then the smoke clears and there they are "HERE WE GO THE STONES SONS THIS IS FOR THOSE KIDS WHO GET TREATED LIKE DIRT AND 3 2 321!"

Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place? Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you Do you ever wanna runaway? Do you lock yourself in your room? With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming  
>No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me<br>To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life  
>Do you wanna be somebody else? Are you sick of feeling so left out? Are you desperate to find something more? Before your life is over Are you stuck inside a world you hate? Are you sick of everyone around? With their big fake smiles and stupid lies While deep inside you're bleeding<br>No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me  
>To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life<br>No one ever lied straight to your face No one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay Everybody always gave you what you wanted Never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like, what it's like  
>To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)<br>To be hurt To feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To feel like you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life!

GoodNight STAION SQUARE and then the curtairn drops with scouarge doing an epic drum solo.

**so what you think i know chessy right sorry i got nothin well Cya**

Slate:Yea cheesies thing ever

Me:SHUT UP I CREATED YOU I CAN UNCREATE YOU

Slate:O_O Okay


	6. Chapter 6

Slate and angel were watching there favorite show then Angel hears Slate sniffle "You alright my gray flower"Angel says rubbing his muscular arm "I-Im going off to the army...Im sorry"Slate says dissapointedAngel sarts and crys a river"no No NOOO YOU YOU CANT LEAVE ME I NEED YOU"She says loudly for sonic and amy hearing it in there room "I dont want to but north korea is threating us so were going to attak them and id rather be dead then you be dead if im dead for you being alive ill acept it"he wipes tears and grabs his gutair"Here one last song then i have to go"slate says strumming his gutair a few times

_You never wanted me to leave but when im gone your gonna be my light ill see bullets flying through the air but i wont lose you hey oh angel baby i never want lose you so im risking my own life for you and my friends _

"i know its short but i got to go i love you"he says giving her a long kiss and letteng there hands slip"good bye my sky blue princess""and goodbye my grey knight"she says crying and watching him put on his uniform and watching him get on the bus

3 Months Later

RING-RING "hello?"awnswers Angel "hey guess who"says a voice "SLATE OH MY GOD! MOM DAD SLATE IS ON THE PHONE PUT EVERY PHONE IN THE HOUSE ON SPEAKER!"she yells being able to hear his voice through out the enitre house"ow girl you know how to bust my ear"he says sarcasticly"well i miss you"she says kissing the phone "i miss you to but im in norht korea and im in the base im keeping my phone on and on speaker so you can hear me while im still there"he starts crying "okay im making spicy chiken your favorite"She says "wooo now im hungrey"he says "HEY WhO YOU TALKIN TO SHE SOUND HOT!"one of his army buddies say "SORRY PRIVATES SHES TAKEN BY ME! NOW GET TO WORK"he yells"YES SIR"they say "angel i have to go some koreans are coming i got to hide i love you till i die"he hangs up and she stops the call

Slates P.O.V

I put up my M16 and talk in jappanes (hello friends how may i serve you)"i say in a nice tone (well you can start by leaving this conutrie we wont bomb you!)" they say i jump aroung joyfally and call angel "H-Hello?" her father awnsers get angel on the phone"i say "hello?'angel awnswers " IM COMING HOME MY BLUE SKY PRINCESS IM COMING HOME!"i yell "YESS MOM DAD SLATES COMEING HOME"she yells

3 days later

Angel is sitting on the couch with her gal pals ready for slates return then he comes though the door "S-Slate im so happy to see you"Angel yells "me too my little blue rose...me to."they hug and extage light kssis and take a nap on the couch with angel on top of the now muscular bodyed...Slate the hedgehog"ilove you"he wispers kissing her head "i love you more than my own life.

**DUN DUN DUUUHHHHH thats the end of Slate the Hedgehog FRIEND OR FOE **

**there will be a sequle this is my first story so dont hate but this is onlay like...What? six chapters i dont know well there we go and to Michal Hollows (sorry if i spelled that wrong my key Boaerd is kinda broken)**

**hope you enjoyed it and i hope every one else enyoed it thank yo Slate out!**

**Slate:i love you my blue rose**

**Angel:i love you my grey knight**

**THE END :)**


End file.
